This invention relates to film processors and more particularly to apparatus for automatically processing dental X-ray film chips.
Automatic processors for dental X-ray film chips provide transfer devices for successively conveying film chips out of a developing tank into a fixing tank, a washing tank, and, then, through a dryer. The prior art transfer devices are typically complex and expensive mechanisms because of the need for lifting and conveying the film chips up over the end wall of each tank into the following tank.
As dental film chips are being processed in an automatic processor, it is often desired to be able to simply remove them out of the washing tank so that they can be examined more quickly. Then, if there is a need to provide a permanent record of the film chips, it is desired to be able to simply reinsert them back into the washing tank such that they can then proceed on through the dryer. The structures provided for the transfer devices of the automatic processors presently available in the art do not lend themselves to such simple withdrawal and reinsertion of the film chips at the washing tank.